Glee Next Generation:The Mentors & The Love Triangles
by angierae101
Summary: This is a sequal to Glee Next Generation, sorry I'm not expecting anymore entries,sorry If there are typos.Rated T for violence,cursing,& suicide attemps.I don't own Glee or the songs in the story(I'm really bad at summaries)
1. PLEASE READ

**Attention Everyone This Message will change your life forever!**

**Do you remember Glee Next Generation**

**Soon I'm going to make**

**Glee Next Generation:The Mentors & The Love Triangles**

**COMING SOON!**

* * *

**Anyway I decide to make this sequal because there was a little bit of a cliffhanger:**

**•Will Cory choose Chloe or Fiona?**

**•Will Justin,Chloe,&Izzy join the Glee Club?**

**•Will Marley ever reunite with Jake?**

**•Is Rachel find another man?**

**•Is Kitty turning into the next Sue?**

**•Is Santanna going to be with Brittany?**

**All your questions will be answered...**

* * *

**I also need your help.I want you guys to list songs that I can use and I need some more THIS GONNA BE A SYOC STORY.**

* * *

**(Here is the form you can copy and paste it)**

Name:

Gender:

Age/Grade:

Apperence:

Personality(be descriptive):

Backstory:

Nationality:

Sexuality:

Nicknames:

Insults:

Family:

Freinds:

Enimes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Club/Sports Team:

What is their audition song?:

Anything else:

* * *

*I need 2 boys and 2 girls

*If they didn't join a club or a sports team before Glee just put:N/A

*Put your form in the reviews or PM me your form

*The Deadline is September 27


	2. Song Form

(Here is the song Form)

Song:

Artist:

Is it a solo,duet,or a group number:

If its a solo who should sing it:

If its a duet who are singing it:


	3. A Tribute to Cory Monteith

Before I tell you guys the winners,I want to say a few words about Cory Monteith.

* * *

As you know I named one of my OC characters (Cory Sullivan) after him (Oh,& FYI Cory Sullivan is Canadian too,just so you know).I even put "I'll Stand By You" in the first Glee:Next Generation story & I deticated it for him,& yes I going to mention his character,Finn,again.

* * *

It was July 15th 2013 (Yeah I found out 3 days after it happened I'm really slow).I was on my computer.I was on Youtube watching Glee's Cover of Journey's Faithfully & I looked at one of the comments & it said "RIP Cory Monteith" at first I thought it was a joke,Then I saw an article on the internet about it and Youtube videos about his death and I still thought it was still thought it was a joke,because do you guys all remember when everyone thought Steve from Blue's Clues died,you can't always jump to conclusions,anywaycelebraties tweeted about it,Glee's facebook post about it,& then I saw some of the cast members tweets about it & thats when I started to believe Cory was gone,at that momment I thought that my dreams were crushed,first I wanted to see more Finn & Rachel in Glee Season 5,next I wanted to see Lea & Cory get married,finally (call me crazy) I wanted to be on Glee & have & work with everyone (yes,I can sing,& I can act.)Anyway I felt so angry,disgusted,& dissaponted that I blamed Cory for breaking my before you guys call me a "Spoiled,Self-Centered,Needy Brat/Jerk/Bitch/Drama Queen",I realized it wasn't Cory's fault,itwas no ones fault,after that realization I felt really sad,& deppresed,I felt like crying but I couldn't my dad was in the house & he hates crying.I prayed that God whould bring Cory back to life so he can be with Lea but God never answered my prayer.I weny to Great Wolf Lodge,& I tried to clear my head.I was in the Gift Shop looking at stuff but then I saw a magazine and Cory's Death was the featured article & I almost broke my street's block party they played "Don't Stop Beliven'" & I almost cried infront of everyone,then I had a bad dream about him,this one time I had a bad dream about Lea.I was so sad I didn't want to listen to any of the songs Cory sung,or listen to any love songs because I thought that falling in love is not worth it,but I was wrong.I also had a hard time listening to those sad break up songs,because it made me think of Cory & Lea.

* * *

I thought Cory was a very funny,smart,kind,beautiful Canadian wasn't like any other junkie. I thought drug addicts were insane,horrible,&nasty people,but you really can't judge a book by its if your reading this,its going to be ok,you have good friends & fans to take care of about my Glee ambition,don't worry about me who knows,maybe if I'm lucky,after I graduate High School,& turn 17-18,maybe my Glee:Next Generation fanfic might turn into an actual TV show,& I can be Fiona.

* * *

Cory,I still wish you were here with us,& I wish I chould turn back the clock & stop you from overdosimg yourself.I thought my dreams were over,but I remeber to "Don't Stop Beliven'",& I felt like a you made me realize that sometimes the nicest person in the world might be a drug addict,& sometime good people can make mistakes.I promised myself that I'm never gonna make the same mistake you made,I know you whould want me & other people out there to do the the summer I've been trying to keep my feelings in,when they did come out,some people thought,I was crazy,I was greving over nothing,& some people thought you deserved to die,but I don't care what anyone says,these people don't have the right the right to mock a poor man who was strugling with drugs his whole life.I'm glad you fell in love with Lea Michelle,she wasn't an addict like you,& you didn't force her to do one day you'll see your true love again.I know you can't get married in heaven & me or other Gleeks will never see the wedding we were dying to see,but you & Cory will be togther forever just like what youwant,Coryif Lea moves on & falls in love again,please don't get mad,shes not trying to replace you,shes always gonna love you ,I belive your heaven watching Lea,mythoughts & prayers are with your family,your friends,& whoever really loved Cory,its gonna be ok,trust me.I'm gonna miss you Cory.I also wish Finn & Rachel didn't have to end like this.

Cory Monteith

1982-2013


	4. The OCs

**AND NOW DRUM ROLE PLEASE...**

**THE WINNER ARE...**

**Girls:**

1:(Ayadia created by Siiilllt)

NameAyadia Streytama  
Gender:Female  
Age/Grade:15 y/o sophomore  
Apperance:Dark brown hair, 5'9 cyan / gray eyes wears vintage on occasion, but otherwise designer

Personality:She is the type of person who only talks to people who are very close to her; resulting in no popularity. She isn't bullied or anything; but often seems depressed. She has a few idols; one being Kurt Hummel

Backstory:Born in Lima; she's never really known anywhere but Ohio. She has a decent family; both parents and a sister. She is comfortable with the direction her life is going in.  
She doesn't talk about her life much.  
Nationality:Grandmother is Austrian  
Sexuality:Straight(her favorite quote is: "If I was a guy; Id totally be gay!")  
Nicknames:No nicknames  
Insults:Not insulted often/doesn't insult people  
Family: stated in backstory, sister is named Elansi and is 7 in 3rd grade.  
Friends: Rachel, Mercedes, Blaine, Santana, Brittany  
Enemies: Artie, Kitty, Sugar  
Strengths: Singing math microbiology writing dancing  
Weaknesses: Loud noises (particularly fire alarms)  
Likes: Beyonce; Blaine(secretly!)  
Dislikes: Artie; loud noises(again; fire alarms) fire alarms; horses; the color violet.  
Club/Sport:Chess club  
Audition song: Listen to Your Heart by DHT

2:(Bella created by LoveAgain21)

Name: Annabella "Bella" Stone

Gender: Female

Age/Grade: 16/Sophomore

Appearance: Long red hair that reaches her waist and stormy grey eyes. She's fair skinned, and toned due to working out.

Personality(be descriptive): Annabella is shy, sweet, and very active. Despite her sweet personality, she can also be sarcastic and mean when she's standing up for her friends. She never has anything bad to say about anybody, but rather tries to find their strengths. Annabella is very opinionated, though, and kind of easily manipulated. She wants to trust people so much, they walk all over her.

Back-story: Annabella lives with her older sister, Marcy, because she didn't want to move to Chicago with her parents. Her relationship with her father? Nonexistent, He wanted her to be a boy, but that didn't turn out to well. And her mother? Balancing on a tight rope.

Nationality: Irish American

Sexuality:Bi- sexual

Nicknames: Bella, Belle, Anna, A

Insults: "Your mouth is moving, but all I hear is "I'm a Lima Loser." "

Family:Older sister- Marcy, Dad-Hank,Mother-Judy,Little brother-Ryan

Friends: Anyone who doesn't insult her

Enimes: Kitty

Strengths: She's a great dancer, and she's a strong alto singer

Weaknesses: She trust people to easily

Likes:Dance, music, friends, and she's obsessed with Harry Potter,always shooting out random facts,Bi-Sexual

Dislikes: Bullies.

Club/Sports Team: Cheerios!

What is their audition song?: "Perfect"-P!nk

Anything else: Um...she's Bi-Sexual?

3:(Sapphira created by BabyGleeFan11)

Name: Sapphira Ella Lopez

Gender: Female

Age/Grade: 15/ Sophomore

Apperence: Sapphira has Brown eyes and tan skin. She has Brown hair with blonde highlights.

Personality(be descriptive): Sapphira is friendly, vain, intelligent. She is dynamic and quite the challenger. Sapphira is also creative.

Backstory: Sapphira grew up like her couisn, Santana. She, however, has discipline. Her father is in the Navy and her mother is a stylist. She spends a lot of time with her aunt, Maribel and her cousin, Santana.

Nationality: American. But her father is European.

Sexuality:Straight

Nicknames: Sappy, Sapphy, Elle, Sapphire, Sassy

Insults: As in nicknames, Sapphire has been called lesbian cousin, Lopez freak, Wannabe.

Family: Her father, Jeremy Lopez, her mother, Amyee Jones-Lopez, her cousin, Santana Lopez, her aunt Maribel Lopez, her uncle, her grandmother from her mom's side  
and her uncle and cousins from her mom's side and her cousins and aunts and uncles from her dad's side

Freinds: Santana, Brittany, Fiona, Sanjay, Cory, Ricky

Enimes: Taylor, Chloe, Roxie, Izzy, Justin

Strengths: Singing, dancing, acting, writing

Weaknesses: Lying

Likes: Singing, dancing, acting, writing, Blue, Pink

Dislikes: Green, bullies, homophobes

Club/Sports Team: Yearbook, Prom Committee, Glee Club

What is their audition song?: Replay by Zendaya

Anything else: No

4:(Emma created by RosemaryAlysee)

Name: Emma Black

Gender: Female

Age/Grade: 16/sophomore

Apperence: Midnight black hair that goes to her ribs and silverish eyes. She is about medium height and is skinny, but curvy for a thirteen year old. She has a small C-Cup bra size and is thin, but agile and flexible. She has thin eyes and full lips with an asian nose (she isn't asian). Heart-shaped face, very high cheekbones, with no baby fat. Looks 15.

Personality(be descriptive): She is a rebel. She is mean, rude, and doesn't care what people think of her. She is very quiet and guarded and is a bit of a loner. She has a fiery temper, which can snap at any minute. Despite her lonely nature, she is extremely loyal to the people she loves and NEVER breaks a promise. She is the most honest person you will ever meet and always gets straight to the point. She never hesitates to beat someone up. She fights for what she believes in, and if you don't like that, then that's your problem. She doesn't take crap from any one and she'll snap if you mess with her or the people she loves. She never gives up and is super determined. She is also persistent. Once she sets her mind to something, you can't change it. She is a femenist, also. She also has alot of pride, which can eventually tear her down. She doesn't trust people easily, but will trust you with her life once she feels she knows you enough. She is also known to act like a drama queen and over react. She is super brave, and could even be considered reckless. She is a daredevil, but wouldn't necessarily take every dare thrown her way.

Backstory: She had a normal childhood. Until she witnessed her mother being murdered. No one believed her, because she was only six. Her father got dpressed and left the house and never came back for almost a month at the latest. She learned to to take care of herself and was always over protected by her older sister Lena. She moved in with her aunt, who was much nicer and adores both Lena and Emma, and has never looked back.

Nationality: She actually has a little korean blood from her great grandmother and her mother was 1/2 Italian.

Sexuality: Bi-sexual

Nicknames: Em, Emmy

Insults:(I choosed for her)Freak,Punk

Family:  
Caralyn Black (nee. Stonefeld)- Emma's deceased mother whom she believed was murdered.  
Victor Black- Emma's father who became distant and took long trips away from his daughters.  
Lena Black- Emma's sweet, kind, and caring sister whom looks and acts alot like Caralyn.  
Isabelle Stonefeld- Emma's aunt who is intelligent, but a party animal who is a doctor and is also Emma and Lena's guardian. She is a doctor, and she works nights.

Freinds:(I choosed for her)Bella,Dallas (An oc created),Fiona,Cory,Ayadia,Sappy,Rachel,&everyone else in Glee Club

Enimes: (I choosed for her)Chloe,Izzy,Justin,Kitty,Spencer(Another Oc I Made)

Strengths: Singing, dancing

Weaknesses: acting

Likes: reading, music, art

Dislikes: most girly stuff, romance novels, romance in general (that doesn't mean she couldn't fall in love)

Club/Sports Team: None

What is their audition song?: Royals by Lorde

Anything else: No

**(I know I said I needed 2 girls but I liked all of them)**

**Boys (I didn't get any boy characters):**

1:Dallas Collins (The Captian of The Basket Ball Team,Bella's Boyfriend,Cory & Emma's Best Friend)

2:Lucas Berry (Fiona's Gay Closted Cousin)

3:Spencer King (The New Quarterback,whos father is incarcerated)

4:Phillip Miller (Ayadia Geeky Clostraphobic crush)


	5. Character List

**Teens:**

**•Fiona St. James (Rachel & Jesse St. James' Daughter)**

**•Cory Sullivan (The Ex-Quarterback of The Mckinley High Titans,Fiona's love intrest)*This Charcter was named after the late actor,Cory Monteith who potrayed Finn Hudson on Glee***

**•Chloe Marie Bird (Captain of the Cheerios,Cory's Girlfriend,a Mean girl)**

**•Justin Puckerman (Kitty Wilde & Jake Puckerman's Son,Football Team Player,School Bully)**

**•Isabel"Izzy"Vega (A member of the Cheerios,A mean girl,Chloe's Best Friend)**

**•Andy Vega (A Blind Student,Izzy's Twin Brother)**

**•Taylor Ann White (A former Cheerio)**

**•Sanjay Gupta (A Foreign Exchange Student From India)**

**•Mae Chang (Tina & Mike Chang's Daughter)**

**•Roxanne "Roxie" Adams (Wade "Unique" Adams' Adopted Daughter from Africa)**

**•Liam Flanagan (Sugar & Rory Flanagan's Son)**

**•Richard "Ricky" Green(A Gay Student,Sanjay's host brother,Lucas' Crush)**

**•Ayadia Streytama(Created By Siiilllt)**

**•Annabella "Bella" Stone(Created by Love Again21)**

**•Dallas Collins (The Captian of The Basket Ball Team,Bella's Boyfriend,Cory & Emma's Best Friend)**

**•Lucas Berry (Fiona's Gay Closted Cousin)**

**•Emma Black (Created by RosemaryAlysse)**

**•Sapphira"Sappy"Ella Lopez (Created by BabyGleeFan11)**

**•Spencer King (The New Quarterback,Whos father is incarcerated)**

**•Phillip Miller (A Geeky Clostraphobic Student who has a crush on Ayadia)**

* * *

**Adults:**

**•Rachel Berry(English Teacher,Glee Club Coach)**

**• Kitty Wilde (Coach of The Cheerios,Jake's ex-wife)**

**• Jake Puckerman**

**•Marley Rose Lynn (Guidence Consulor)**

**• Mike Chang**

**•Tina Choen-Chang**

**•Blaine Anderson**

**•Kurt Hummel**

**•Principle Armstrong**

**•Sugar Motta**

**•Rory Flanagan**

**• Sam Evans (The Coach of the football team,Britany Pierce's fiance)**

**•Britany Pierce (Math Teacher,Sam Evan's fiance)**

**• Santana Lopez (School Nurse)**

**•Mercades Jones**

**•Ryder Lynn**

**•Artie Abrams**

**•Penny Owen (Assiant School Nurse)**

**•Dani**

**• **

******•Mr Streytama**  


**•Mrs Streytama**

**• Quinn Fabray**

**•Puck Puckerman**

**•Shelby Corcoran**

**• Beth Corcoran**

**•Carole Hudson-Hummel**

**•Burt Hummel**

**•Marcy Stone (Bella's Sister)**

**•Isabelle Stonefeld (Emma's aunt)**

**•Bree (Assistant Coach of the Cheerios)**

**•Emma Philsburry**

**•Steven King (Spencer's Dad)**

**•Edward Bird (Chloe's father,History Teacher,(I can't believe I'm doing this)Rachel's new love intrest)**

* * *

**Mentioned Characters:**

**•Finn Hudson**

**•Catherine Sullivan**

**•Roxie's Biological parents**

**•Jeremy Lopez (Sappy's father,Santana's uncle)**

**•Amyee Jones-Lopez (Sappy's Mom)**

**•****Judy Stone (Bella's Mom)**

**********•Hank Stone (Bella's Dad)**

**********•Ryan Stone (Bella's Little Brother)**

**•Caralyn Black (Emma's mom)**

**•Marie Bird (Chloe's mom)**

**•Lena Black (Emma's Sister)**

**•Victor Black (Emma's dad)**


	6. Chapter 1

Setting:This is the follow up to my first Glee fanfic,Glee:Next Generation, if your new to Glee Next Generation please read Glee Next Generation,if you did read Glee Next Generation,here is where the story is now:The story begins on Friday night a few hours after Cory (The ex-quater back) kissed Fiona (Rachel's 15 year old daughter who is the bossy leader of the glee club),don't worry Chloe (Cory's bitchy cheerleader girlfriend) doesn't know about think of the sequal as if it was episode 2 of Glee:Next some of the dreams that Fiona had in this story are based of dreams that I had in real life after Cory passed away. Now,on with the show!

(Oh & the OCs won't be shown right away,but when they are,feel free to compliment,or criticize me)

* * *

(Rachel Berry wakes up from a bad about her late exboyfriend,Finn Hudson)

Rachel:Finn!

(Rachel looks around)

Rachel:It was only just a fricken dream!

(Rachel walks out of her bedroom,& walks into Fiona's room& looks at her daughter sleeping and sits down right next to her & strokes her hair)

Rachel:(Voice Over)Fiona reminds me so much of has his dark brown hair,his eyes,she looks beautiful,almost like an angel.

(Rachel grabs Fiona's hand & presses it against her cheek,then Rachel kisses Fiona on the forehead)

Rachel:I love you.


	7. Chapter 2

Hey everyone.I saw the promo for Glee Season 5 Episode 3:The Quaterback (which is a tribute to Cory.)When I was watching the promo I shouted:"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!"I don't think I'm ready for this...

* * *

(Principle Armstrong walks on the gym stage)

Armstrong:Please welcome Mckinley High's Next Generation!

(Armstrong walks off the stage as the curtins open)

* * *

(I'm sorry I had to do this guys)

"My Hump"

By The Black Eyed Peas

Sung By Next Genration

Andy:What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
All:My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)

Mae:I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ices.  
Ricky:Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and NaDonna  
Karan, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin' fly  
Brother I ain't askin,  
Sanjay:They say they love my ass n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
Taylor:So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't taken  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating.

All:My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love)  
You love my lady lumps (love),  
My hump, my hump, my hump (love),  
My humps they got you,

Cory:She's got me spending.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me

Liam:I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Let's spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

Fiona:They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
You can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump.

All:My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.

My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
In the back and in the front (lumps)

My lovin' got you

Roxie:(A-ha, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha) [x4]

* * *

(When the song is over everyone laughs and throws slushies at them)

(Cory Sullivan,jolts up awake & screams,his dad Albert Sullivan enters)

Albert:Cory,whats going on?Its 3:00 in the morning!

Cory:Sorry I had a really bad dream about me & the glee club performing a song about humps,& everyone laughed & threw slushies at us.

Albert:That must have been a weird dream.

Cory:It was.


	8. Chapter 3

(The Creepy Glee Theme Music Plays)

"Glee Next Generation"

(Rachel wakes up in Fiona's bed & walks downstairs)

* * *

(Fiona's in the kitchen making pancakes & her phone rings)

(Fiona picks up the phone)

Fiona:Hello?

Cory:Hey Fiona.

Fiona:Cory!

Cory:Yeah,look I'm really sorry about what-

Fiona:Look,its ok that you kissed me.I won't tell anyone.

Cory:Promise?

Fiona:Promise,so did you sleep well?

Cory:Not exactly.I had a dream we were singing that Black Eyed Peas Song infront of everyone.

Fiona:Was the song this?

Fiona:(Singing)My hump,my hump,you love my-

Cory:STOP!

Fiona:Sorry,do you know what I dreamed about?

Cory:What?

Fiona:Finn,I after mom told me about him.I always see him in my dreams,whatdoes it mean?

Cory:I have no idea.

Fiona:Me too.I'll see at school on Monday.

Cory:Bye.

(Fiona hangs up,Rachel enters)

Rachel:Morning,your making breakfast?

Fiona:Yeah.I also got a job.

Rachel:Really,where?

Fiona:Hummel Tires & Lube.

Rachel:Thats great,but do you even know how to fix a car?

Fiona:Well,not really,but Burt's gonna show me ,Liam,Sanjay,& Cory-

Rachel:WAIT A MINUTE!Your only got this job beacause Cory works there,right?

Fiona:Ok I did,but he has a girlfriend thats a big-

Rachel:A big bitch?

Fiona:Yeah.

Rachel:You don't have to do that.

Fiona:Yes I have to!After you & Jesse got a divorce,I promised dad-,I mean Finn-,I mean myself.I'll take care of you.

Rachel:Well thats sweet.

Fiona:Uh, I ask you something thing?

Rachel:Umm,ok.

Fiona:Are you still sad to move on?

Rachel:What are you talking about?

Fiona:Are you ready to fall in love again,or are you just going to be depperesd about Finn for the rest of your life?

Rachel:Fiona,I don't need to fall in love again.I have you,& the kids.

Fiona:I know,but I just want you to be happy.

Rachel:I think the pancakes are done?

(Fiona looks at the stove,& puts the pancakes on the plate)

(Rachels about to eat it)

Fiona:Wait!

(Fiona runs off,then she comes back with mapple syrup & a strawberry.)

Fiona:Ok now.

(Rachel eats a piece & starts coughing)

Fiona:Are you ok?

Rachel:One minute!

(Rachel grabs a trash can & throws up in it)

Fiona:How bad can it be?

(Fiona takes a piece)

Fiona:Oh boy!

(Fiona runs away & throws up,then she comes back to the room,& faces the camera)

Fiona:(to the audience)I really need to work on my cooking!


	9. Chapter 4

I watched "The Quaterback" just the other was so beautiful & sad.I feel really sorry for everyone who has worked with Cory,especially Lea,he must be really proud of them for making that episode just for him.

* * *

A few hours later...

* * *

(Fiona is about to walk up stairs)

Rachel:Where are you going?

Fiona:I'm gonna take a shower,I smell like puke.

(Fiona walks up the stairs & exits)

(Rachel's phone rings,& she picks it up)

Rachel:Hello?

Kurt:Rachel?

Rachel:Oh,hey Kurt.

Kurt:Hi,look can you meet me & Blaine at my dad & Carole's house.

Rachel:Uh,sure.

Kurt:Good,bye.

(Kurt hangs up)

(Rachel sits on the couch & sees Fiona's opens it & sees Finn's picture)

* * *

"The One That Got Away"

By Katy Perry

Sung by Rachel

Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof  
Talk about our future like we had a clue  
Never plan that one day I'd be losing you

And in another life I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world  
And in other life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away

All this money can't buy me a time machine, no  
Can't replace you with a million rings, no  
I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa  
'Cause now I pay the price

In another life I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world  
And in another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away

The one, the one, the one  
And in another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away

* * *

(Fiona come back to the room with wet hair)

Fiona:Hey.

(Rachel looks away from Fiona's wallet)

Rachel:Fiona.

Fiona:Why are you looking at my wallet?

Rachel:Uh...no reasson.

Fiona:You really miss Finn,do you?Mom you don't need to hide your feelings from me.

(Rachel nods,Rachel phone rings again)

Rachel:Hello?Hi Leon,really thats great.I gotta go bye.

(Rachel hangs up)

Fiona:What were you & Uncle Leon talking about?

Rachel:Fiona,your cousin,Lucas is going to your school.

Fiona:Thats great mom.

Fiona:(Voice Over)Ugh,Lucas is so fricken annoying,I can't be more embarest enough!

Rachel:Sweetie,go get a jacket we're going to Burt & Carloe's place.


	10. Chapter 5

(Rachel rings the doorbell,Carole opens the door & Burt is next to her)

Carole:Rachel!

Fiona:Ahem!

Carole:And Fiona.

Fiona:Hey!Do you guys mind if I use your bathroom?I've been holding this for five damn hours!

Rachel:(To Fiona)You're just exsaturating

Burt:Sure,sweetie.

(Fiona runs upstairs)

Kurt:She might not wanna go in there dad.

Blaine:Why?

(Fiona comes out of the bathroom choughing & closes the door behind her)

Fiona:What the hell died in there?

(Then she sees a light coming from a walks into the room & sees candles a few pictures of Finn,a picture of Finn's dad Christopher Hudson,a portrit of the Hudson-Hummel family,a picture of Finn & Rachel,& a picture of New also sees a bed.)

(Fiona gets on the bed)

Fiona:(Voice Over)This must have been Finn's room.

(Fiona lays down,pulls out her wallet & looks at Finn's photo)

Fiona:(Voice Over)Mom told me about him,his dad diedfrom an overdose,Finn said he will never be like him,& I won't be like him either,I know Finn wouldn't want me to,Burt was his step-father,& Kurt was his step-brother & Finn took really good care of him,he must of been a ,he became assistant director for the glee club until he died,after a memorial for him,I heard Santanna had a huge a break down,& MrShuestole Finn's they buried him in the the jacket,momsaidfelt like burring Finn again.I see Burt,Carloe,Kurt,& Blaine once in awhile,but they never told me about Finn,theydon't feel comfortable when they talk about him.I know I don't know him,but I feel like I do.

* * *

"Dance with My Father"

By Luther Vandross (Its more of like the Celine Dion Version)

Sung By Fiona

Back when I was a child  
Before Life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my mother and me and then

Spin me around till I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure  
I was loved

If I could get another chance  
Another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again

Ooh, ooh

Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how momma would cry for him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me

I know I'm prayin' for much too much  
But could You send back the only man she loved  
I know You don't do it usually  
But dear Lord, she's dyin' to dance with my father again  
Every night I fall asleep  
And this is all I ever dream

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter.I heard Glee is ending after they finished their 6th Season,but who knows maybe Glee Next Generation still might become real,you never know what the the future might bring.


	11. Chapter 6

(Setting The Hudson-Hummel Living Room)

* * *

Rachel:Whats taking her so long?

Kurt:I'll go check on her.

(Kurt runs upstairs)

Blaine:I better go with him.

(Blaine follows him)

* * *

(Setting:outside the bathroom door)

(Kurt knocks on the door)

Kurt:Fiona!Fiona!

(He turns to Blaine)

Kurt(To Blaine)Well shes not answearing.

(Blaine opens the door & looks around the bathroom)

Blaine:Hello?

(Blaine looks away)

Blaine(To Kurt):Kurt,shes not-,Kurt?

(Blaine sees Kurt looking into a room)

Kurt(To Blaine):Blaine,come look.

* * *

(Setting:Finn's room)

(Kurt & Blaine sees Fiona sleeping on Finn's walk to the bed &sit down next to her)

(Kurt tries to wake her up by shaking her)

Kurt:Fiona!Fiona!

* * *

(Setting:Fiona's Dream)

(In Fiona's dream sequence we see Rachel kissing a mysterious man)

* * *

(Setting:Finn's room)

Kurt:FIONA,WAKE UP!

(Fiona wakes up screaming)

Blaine:Woah,are you ok?

Fiona:Kurt,Blaine were you guys watching me sleep?

Kurt&Blaine:Uh,no.

Blaine:Well,I better go back honey.

(Blaine kisses Kurt,& exits)

Fiona:Kurt,can I ask you something?

Kurt:Sure what is it?

Fiona:Carole's your step-mom right?

Kurt:Well,yeah.

Fiona:Umm,uh...uh...

Kurt:Go on.

Fiona:Never mind it's stupid.

Kurt:Well,you can always tell anything.

* * *

(Setting:The Hudson-Hummel living room)

(Rachel & Fiona are getting ready to leave)

Burt:See,you on Monday Fiona.

Fiona:Yeah,but wait,I won't get dirty right?

Burt:Your fixing cars,what do you expect.


End file.
